


What happens in Vegas

by orphan_account



Category: UnREAL (TV)
Genre: F/F, Kingsgold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7829641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what should have happened in 2x01 in between their party with Darius and waking up the next morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What happens in Vegas

* * *

"So that Romeo guy seemed... Enthusiastic." Quinn looked knowingly at Rachel as the stumbled their way to the elevator, on their way to the hotel room the two shared.

Rachel laughed loudly, drawing the attention, and odd looks from the hotel staff. "He was a good fuck."

"Of course you fucked him."

"I did." She shrugged, as they reached the elevator. Quinn pressed the button, and leant against the wall staring at Rachel. It could have just been her drunken mind, yet she couldn't help but think how hot Rachel looked. The way the dress clung to her body, enhancing her curves. Rachel looked smug, "On the floor. On the sofa." She looked at Quinn from under her lashes, whispering, "against the window."

"Aga-" Quinn burst out laughing. "Really Rachel?"

"Oh, Quinn." She paused briefly. "You're just jealous."

Quinn snorted. "Oh yeah, and tell me Rachel, what exactly do I have to be jealous about? I don't want to fuck you." Rachel looked at her, gaping with a dumb look on her face. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because you just presumed that I was talking about me..."

Being drunk really wasn't helping the situation then. "Wait, I'm confused."

"You said that you didn't want to fuck _me_ , I meant you were jealous that I got to fuck Romeo."

Quinn's eyes went wide with realisation, before she burst out laughing. "Jesus Christ." She finally got her voice even, "honestly, he wasn't even that hot anyway." 

The elevator arrived with a ping as the doors slid open. They stepped inside, Quinn leaning against the wall, her arms crossed against her chest. "Why? Because he's black?" Rachel's face was blank, holding no expression.

"No!" Quinn kicked her leg in Rachel's direction, missing her completely.

"Short ass."

"You can talk." She snorted.

"Anyway, how is Romeo not hot?" Rachel turned to face Quinn. "You had an affair with _Chet_ for eight years." 

Quinn snorted, "he's just not really my type, Chet was at the time." She waited for the question that she knew Rachel was about to ask. 

"Oh yeah, and what is your type? Tall, dark and handsome?"

"Hot, sexy,"she paused briefly, building up the tension. "It depends what type of mood I'm in whether or not they have a vagina." 

Rachel chocked, as Quinn watched on in amusement. That was a better reaction than she had been expecting. "You've been with women?" That had surprised her, for the three years they had known eachother, she had never once mentioned a female companion. 

"Yes." Her voice was curt.

Rachel pondered that for a second, watching Quinn under her lashes. "What is it like?" That seemed like a good question to ask.

"You've never been with a woman?" Quinn sincerely was surprised. Rachel was constantly flirting with the contestants, manipulating them into making a better show, and she screwed everything that breathed. Rachel shrugged. "Well, it's amazing," rachel was studying her, an eyebrow raised. "I remember one time," Quinn thought back on a memory, "I was with this woman, and I probably had more orgasms in that single night that I had with Chet in those eight years." She heard Rachel breath in sharply.

Rachel had a thought then: another woman going down on Quinn, her breathing shallow with her head thrown back. Her skin slick with sweat. It was a hot thought.

As if Quinn knew what she was thinking about, she asked, "have you ever thought about it? Sex with a woman?" Rachel looked Quinn up and down, only every day, she thought but she didn't say it.

"I'm not going to say no." Quinn pushed herself away from the wall, inching closer to Rachel.

"Would you if you had the opportunity?" Rachel backed up until her back hit the wall opposite Quinn. She gulped, the Adam's apple in her neck moving, and all Quinn could think about was how badly she wanted to press her lips against her skin.

"It depends on who was asking." Quinn stepped closer, placing a hand on the wall next to Rachel's head. She leant in, her lips ghosting over Quinn's. 

"Oh, yeah?" Her breath tasted of cigarette ash and red wine, it was enticing. Quinn watched her as Rachel's eyes flicked down her body, resting briefly on her chest. That was when the elevator finally dinged and the doors slid open as they had arrived on the floor of the hotel room they were sharing. 

Quinn's body was gone in an instant, sashaying down the hall towards their room. Rachel took a deep, shaky breath, watching her. She was sure that Quinn was moving her hips like that just to tease her. 

It didn't take long for Rachel to catch up to her, shoving her against the wall. She grabbed her wrist, pinning it to the wall above her head, just staring at her. She decided then that she wanted her more than she had wanted anyone in her life. Quinn's eyes held excitement, and anticipation. She stared at her briefly, before kissing her hard on the lips, passionately.

"Wait." Quinn's voice was a horse whisper as she placed a finger over Rachel's lips. She quickly turned around, pulling the door key out from somewhere in her dress and sliding it. 

Rachel shoved her in the room as soon as the door was open, kicking it shut behind her with more force than she intended. Quinn was on her in seconds, her hands gripping Rachel's waist, pulling her closer than was physically possible. She backed Rachel against the wall, her lips trailing down her neck. She sucked and bit at the skin, all the while her hands roaming Rachel's body. 

"Quinn," her voice came out as a gasp. She gripped her waist, pulling her closed, hoping she would get the idea. "Please Quinn," she pushed her hips out, "fuck me." Her voice was coarse as she spoke in Quinn's ear. She felt a shiver go through the older woman's body. "Fuck me." She said again with more power. 

Quinn looked her in the eyes, before nodding, a sly smile seemingly constant on her lips. She bunched Rachel's dress up around her hips, her hand slipping between her legs. She had to fight off a moan already, as Quinn's hand cupped her panties. She slipped a finger under the fabric, not even surprised to find her already soaked. This time she didn't fight it, a moan escaped her throat. Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand with her free one, pushing it against the door. 

As Quinn stroked her finger across her clit, Rachel's fingers curled around her the older woman's in a tight grip. She gasped sharply, before Quinn kissed her, shoving her tongue in her mouth, at the same time as plunging a finger inside of her. Rachel stopped kissing her back, struggling to even think clearly. Quinn broke away from the kiss to whisper in her ear. "You like this?" 

When Quinn got no reply, she added another finger inside her, but didn't move them. Rachel gritted her teeth, "Quinn," her voice was rough.

"I said, do you like this?" She growled in her ear. When she got a nod she pulled her fingers out before pushing them back inside her. She stroked over her clit with her thumb, pushing Rachel to the edge, "come for me Rachel." She pushed down on her clit, curling her fingers inside of Rachel, as she cried out Quinn's name, coming on her hand. 

They built up a rhythm with Quinn pushing her fingers inside of her, and Rachel bucking her hips against her hand. It was a good job the wall was there to support her or she would have collapsed already. "Quinn," her name came with every breath, "oh Quinn yes." And then she came again. This time Quinn slowed her fingers, letting Rachel come down slowly. 

"That was..."she shook her head, her eyes closed. Quinn watched her in content. She head her head leant back against the door, from where they hadn't moved. Her skin was slick with sweat, her breathing uneven.

"Amazing?" Quinn offered. "Breathtaking? The best thing anyone has ever don't to your body?"

She still had her eyes closed but she nodded along with Quinn, "all of the above?" 

Standing in front of Rachel, she wiped her fingers in her dress. She moved closer, pulling Rachel's head to her, kissing her. "Round two?"

"Surely that would be like... Round five or something." She laughed, somehow feeling completely sober. "But yeah." Her legs were stronger now, as she went to pull Quinn to the bed, but Quinn pulled her back.

"Maybe... We should do it against the window." That earned a smirk from the young woman, who led her over to the window. It was probably near 3am and it was pitch black outside. They were also extremely high up, she there was no way that anyone would see them. 

This time they went slow. Quinn turned Rachel around to unzip her dress, before sliding it off her shoulders. Quinn pressed her lips against Rachel's shoulder blade, snaking her arms around Rachel's waist. Rachel kicked her dress away from her feet, as Quinn slipped her hand inside Rachel's panties.

Rachel placed her hands against the glass, adjusting her body position so they were both more comfortable. Quinn stroked her finger lightly over her entrance, feeling Rachel push her hips into her hand. Quinn's other hand stroked Rachel's thigh, creeping up her body. She gripped at Rachel's hair, pulling her head to face her, kissing her hard, before plunging her fingers inside her.

Her hand was starting to get cramped, so she pulled her fingers out, mid fuck. Rachel moaned loud, "don't stop," her voice was nearly nonexistent. She licked her fingers clean before turning Rachel around pushing her flat against the window. She got down on her knees, which was something rachel had never imagined she'd see, and then they went again.

****

 

They both sat, backs against the window, Rachel with her eyes closed breathing hard, her legs stretched out in front of her. Quinn lay with her head in Rachel's lap, playing with their fingers that were entangled in her naked chest. It was nearly light outside, so they knew they would have to move away from the window soon before someone called the police in them.

"Are you sure you've never done that before?" Quinn looked up at Rachel, her eyes were physically sparkling. 

She looked down at Quinn, a smirk appearing on her face. "I have."

Quinn feigned hurt, "you tricked me!" She sat up, gripping Rachel's face between her hands, kissing her softly. "I'm glad you did."

Rachel smiled against her lips, "me too." She pulled back to look at her, "We should have done that years ago."

"Where do we go from here," they leant their foreheads together. 

"I don't know." Quinn sighed.

 

 


End file.
